Oliver
Oliver *'Number': 11, previously 1436 *'First Appearance': Geoffrey's Real (cameo), Splatter and Dodge (speaking) *'Friends': The Steam Team, Duck, Donald and Douglas, BoCo, Fergus, Arthur, Sidney, Mike, Bert, Rex, Ryan, Skiff, Toad, Judy and Jerome, The Fat Controller *'Enemies': Diesel, S.C. Ruffey, 'Arry and Bert, D261, Bulgy, Mr. Johnson *'Class': GWR 14xx 0-4-2T *'Designer': Charles B. Collett *'Builder': Swindon Works *'Configuration': 9-4-2T *'Built': August 1934 *'Rebuilt': 1959 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1967 Oliver is a Great Western Railway 14xx auto tank engine who works on Duck's Branch Line. He has a brakevan named Toad. Bio Oliver and his brake van Toad were to be scrapped until Douglas came to their rescue. They escaped to Sodor and were properly re-painted and brought back into service. Oliver, after landing bunker-first into a turntable well and pulling a feisty ballast wagon in two, found his niche on the Little Western Branch Line. The trucks occasionally play tricks on him, but he always finds a way to get his own back! Persona Oliver escaped the dreaded scrapyards of the Mainland, mainly thanks to Douglas, but also as the result of sympathetic signalmen, luck, and using "goods only" routes under cover of darkness, with some close calls along the way. Despite his previous heroism and daring feats, Oliver is an engine who is willing to admit every day is a learning curve. When he was still new to Sodor, he let the other engines' responses to his courage, resource, and sagacity from his amazing recounts of daring escapes and adventures get to his smokebox and he became conceited. However, when troublesome trucks pushed him into the turntable well, he grew into a much more humble, settled engine and was far warier of trucks. But later, with some help from his brake van Toad, he did gain much respect and authority among the trucks when he showed his strength with the ringleader of the trucks, S.C. Ruffey, a little more than he had perhaps been intending. Oliver still has gumption, but is now a more obedient, sensible engine. He feels his responsibility on the railway deeply, is ever thankful for being aided in his escape from scrap by Douglas, and is a trustworthy, tenacious, plucky engine. However, he does occasionally have one or two temper problems and grumbles quite easily, but despite this setback, Oliver is still one of the more really useful, and well-behaved engines on Sodor. Livery Oliver's paint had faded by the time he was rescued, leaving him a rusty-red colour. After his rescue, he was repainted in unlined NWR green with a GWR crest and has remained so ever since. Appearances * Season 1 - Geoffrey's Real (cameo), Splatter and Dodge, The Great Western Way, Skarloey Comes Home (cameo), Oliver and the Slip Coaches, Snowdrift, Waterworks (cameo), Bert's Milk Train, and Fergus and the Small Engines * Season 2 - Disappearing Diesel (does not speak), The New Controller, The "Ghost" Warrior (cameo), Sidney Gets Lost, Sodor Day, Timothy and the Aquarium (cameo), Trouble with Brake Vans, Trapped in Tidmouth, and Ministry Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor * The Great Journey of Sodor Trivia * Oliver is named after Oliver Wicks, who was a much respected member of Stroud Baptist Church. He was the Reverend W. Awdry's next door neighbour in Rodborough, Stroud. * Oliver is series creator OliverDuckandToad11's favourite character. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:North Western Railway Category:The Little Western